the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Clarke und Bellamy
Clarke und Bellamy ist die Beziehung zwischen Clarke Griffin und Bellamy Blake. Clarke Griffin wird von Eliza Taylor und Bellamy Blake von Bob Morley verkörpert. Sie treffen sich in Die Landung das erste Mal und werden im Laufe der ersten Staffel zu Co-Anführern der 100. Sie werden auch zu guten Freunden, sind jedoch eine lange Zeit getrennt, nachdem Clarke die Sky People verlassen hat. Zusammenfassung Die Beziehung zwischen Bellamy Blake und Clarke Griffin beginnt feindschaftlich. Am Anfang zeigt Bellamy eine große Abneigung ihr gegenüber und bezeichnet sie als eine der Privilegierten. Er versucht die anderen Delinquenten auf seine Seite zu bringen. Clarke ist währenddessen oft nicht mit seinen Entscheidungen einverstanden, was des Öfteren zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen ihnen führt. Im Laufe der ersten Staffel entwickelt sich ihre anfängliche Feindschaft jedoch zu einem Miteinander, basierend auf gegenseitigem Vertrauen und Respekt. Beide zeigen, wie sehr sie sich um die anderen kümmern und sich darum sorgen, dass alle überleben, wodurch sie automatisch zu den Anführern der 100 werden. Ihre Freundschaft festigt sich in der zweiten Staffel. Als sie sich in der Folge Menschenversuche wiedersehen, wird durch ihre leidenschaftliche Umarmung deutlich, wie sehr sie sich vermisst haben, seit sie in Der Feind meines Feindes getrennt wurden. Später unterstützt Bellamy Clarke auch, als sie zögert, den Hebel in Mount Weather hinunter zu drücken, und somit alle Einwohner des Berges umzubringen, und betätigt ihn mit ihr gemeinsam. Nach den Ereignissen in Mount Weather verlässt Clarke die Sky People. Bellamy ist überrascht und versucht sie umzustimmen, sie geht jedoch trotzdem. In der dritten Staffel versucht Bellamy Clarke vor Roan zu retten, der diese entführt hat, wird jedoch von diesem am Bein verletzt und überlebt nur dadurch, dass Clarke Roan bittet, ihn am Leben zu lassen. Später treffen sie sich noch einmal in Arkadia. Dort fesselt Bellamy Clarke nach einem Streit an einen Stuhl und will sie an den neuen Anführer Charles Pike ausliefern. Sie wird jedoch gerettet und kann aus dem Camp entkommen. Als es darum geht, ihre Freundin Raven Reyes zu retten, sind sie wieder vereint und lernen erneut, Seite an Seite zusammen gegen A.L.I.E. zu kämpfen. Auftritte Staffel Eins Staffel Zwei Staffel Drei Zitate Praimfaya (4x14) Clarke: "You've got such a big heart, Bellamy. People follow you. You inspire them because of this heart. But the only way to make sure we survive is if you use this brain, too." Bellamy: "I've got you for that." Konfrontationen (1x08) Clarke zu Bellamy: "You want forgiveness? Fine. I'll give it to you. You're forgiven." Das gelobte Land (2x16) Bellamy zu Clarke: "Clarke, if you need forgiveness, i'll give that to you. You're forgiven." Galerie Human Trials Promo Image Clarke Bellamy.jpg The-100-3rd-season.jpg The-100-bellarke-kiss.jpg 9f6e748efb21ef36cb55e38b7fcca049-0.jpg Eliza-taylor-bob-morley-the-100-season-2-spacewalker.jpg 100-Clarke-rescued470x266.jpg Ein Krieg zieht auf Clarke Finn Bellamy.jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Clarke Bellamy.jpg The-100-season-3-jason-rothenberg-clarke.jpg Ein Krieg zieht auf Clarke Bellamy.jpg Human Trials Promo Image Clarke Bellamy Octavia.jpg Abby Bellamy Clarke Sky People.jpg JoinorDie Clarke Bellamy2.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Clarke Jasper Bellamy.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Bellamy Roan Clarke.jpg JoinorDie Clarke Bellamy.jpg Demons Clarke Bellamy.jpg The 100 Hakeldama Clarke Bellamy Octavia.png Nevermore Clarke Bellamy.jpg RedSkyatMorning Clarke Bellamy Octavia.jpg RedSkyatMorning Clarke Bellamy Luna.jpg Trivia * Bellamy Blake ist in der ersten Staffel 23 Jahre alt und Clarke Griffin 18 *Jason Rothenberg bestätigte, dass Bellarke in einer späteren Staffel ein Pärchen werden könnte *In den Büchern sind Bellamy und Clarke zusammen *Clarke hat zugegeben, dass sie und der Rest der 100 Bellamy brauchen *In den Büchern hat Bellamy Clarke den Spitznamen "Prinzessin" gegeben *Nach John Murphy ist Clarke die Prinzessin und Bellamy der König der 100 (Nun bin ich der Tod geworden) *Bellamy hat Clarke bisher 3 Mal das Leben gerettet: **Vor einer Grounderfalle in Wir sind nicht allein **Vor Dax in Konfrontationen **Vor Anya in Der Anschlag Siehe auch Kategorie:Beziehungen